


A cat's job

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Spot's reaction to Data finding her after the ship crashes.
Relationships: Data & Spot (Star Trek)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	A cat's job

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O trabalho de um gato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750856) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.
> 
> And for the [3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9721648).
> 
> Alexseanchai: any, a cat's job is never done

She saw her human cry for the first time after the world fell, although she didn’t know why he was crying, since he seemed to be unharmed, and she had found a safe place to hide, feeling the bumps as the world crashed but not hurt beyond that. As he held her tight in his arms, in a constricting way she didn’t like to be held, she realized that he was crying because he had lost her and now he had found her, so she grabbed his shirt with her claws, holding on tightly to him as well, because he had found her but she had found him too. Even as the world crashed and its broken remains were all around them, it was her job to comfort him, to let him know that he was safe.


End file.
